fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Resistance (Sonic the Hedgehog)
The Resistance is a rag-tag band of heroic freedom fighters that appears in the video game Sonic Forces. Formed by Knuckles the Echidna after the apparent loss of Sonic the Hedgehog, the Resistance fought against the tyranny of the Eggman Empire which had managed to conquer most of the world over a six-month period. Sonic would later return to aid the Resistance who rallied behind him and succeeded in breaking Doctor Eggman's grip on the planet. History Prelude A few weeks before the war for the planet took place, Silver the Hedgehog arrived from the future on Angel Island to warn Knuckles the Echidna of an impending calamity that would result in Doctor Eggman achieving his goal of global conquest. Knuckles assured Silver that he would be ready to resist whatever threat lay ahead, but nobody was fully prepared for what was to come. When the Eggman Empire began its steady path of conquest across the planet, Sonic the Hedgehog was the first to spring into action as always. As Eggman's Badnik forces stampeded through Green Hill towards Sunset City, Sonic intervened in time to save Tails and a group of citizens from a squad of Egg Pawns. Dr. Eggman then appeared, gloating over Sonic's imminent defeat at the hands of his latest "masterpiece". Not waiting for Eggman to finish monologuing, Sonic attacked, but was suddenly struck by what appeared to be Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow was not alone, either, as he was joined by a host of other enemies Sonic had faced before, including Metal Sonic, Chaos and Zavok of the Deadly Six. Among these familiar faces was a completely new foe: a creature wearing a sinister-looking mask. The newcomer easily evaded Sonic's attacks and countered with his own, the other villains coordinating their attacks to overwhelm the heroic hedgehog. Beaten, Sonic lost consciousness. Tails and the frightened citizens ran away, believing Sonic to be dead, though Sonic was merely unconscious and the monster that defeated him took him captive. The War to Take Back the Planet Following Sonic's defeat, the Eggman Empire quickly rose to dominate most of the planet. Within six months, 99% of all global territories fell under Dr. Eggman's flag with many natural environments being destroyed to make way for the doctor's industries. Many lush natural locales were turned to lifeless wasteland while others were supplanted by various factory complexes that continuously supplied Eggman with new robots, vehicles and weapons. The remaining 1% of the planet that had yet to be conquered was held by the Resistance, a rag-tag band of rebels consisting of Sonic's known friends and numerous soldiers that had either betrayed the Eggman Empire or had thus far managed to keep clear of the doctor's dominion. Among them was the lone survivor of a brutal attack carried out by the masked villain who had defeated Sonic. This "Rookie" was called in by Knuckles for an important mission into Eggman's territory. According to intel provided by Rouge the Bat, Sonic was still alive and being held prisoner aboard the rebuilt Death Egg. Apparently, Eggman wanted to keep Sonic alive long enough to witness his final victory before banishing him into deep space. The Rookie infiltrated Eggman's spaceport and stowed away aboard a shuttle bound for the Death Egg. Once there, the Rookie sabotaged the station's security grid, deactivating defences and releasing the locks on the detention cells. Sonic was freed and the other prisoners rioted against the Badnik guards, though Zavok attempted to kill Sonic once he was free of his restraints. Sonic beat Zavok, but oddly enough, the Zeti brute vanished into thin air upon his defeat. Sonic would meet up with the Rookie and the two of them would escape from the Death Egg via a shuttle, returning to the surface and reuniting with the Resistance. Sonic would have no time to rest, though, as Knuckles sent him and the Rookie on a mission to Green Hill where Eggman had built a munitions plant. Sonic and the Rookie succeeded in infiltrating and destroying the Arsenal Pyramid, but then parted ways for a time while Sonic headed into the Mystic Jungle to aid Silver, who was battling against Eggman's masked general. Arriving at the scene of the fight, Sonic challenged the masked one, who introduced himself as "Infinite". Sonic tried goading Infinite into spilling the secret behind his powers, but the nihilistic jackal did not fall for it and the two adversaries clashed. This time, Sonic came out on top, but Infinite arrogantly allowed Sonic to live so that he could enjoy watching the hedgehog struggle fruitlessly as everything he cared about was destroyed. Tails and Classic Sonic While the Resistance had been struggling to hold back Eggman's advance, Tails had gone AWOL. After witnessing Sonic's defeat at the hands of Infinite, the fox had fallen into despair and had disappeared during the six months of fighting between the Resistance and the Eggman Empire. He would resurface in Sunset City where he tried to repair E-123 Omega, who had been damaged in a battle against Infinite. While working on Omega, Tails was ambushed by Chaos, but the liquid monster was quickly defeated by what appeared to be Sonic. However, this was not the Sonic that Tails knew so well, but another version of Sonic from a parallel dimension. "Classic" Sonic was unsure of how he had arrived in this dimension, though Tails believed it had something to do with whatever power Dr. Eggman had used to defeat Sonic and dominate the world. Surmising that fate had ensured that a Sonic would be there to stop Eggman, Tails teamed up with Classic Sonic to defeat Eggman and end the war, while also searching for a way to get Classic Sonic home. During their travels, Tails and Classic Sonic arrived in Green Hill, which had suffered heavy desertification due to Eggman's pollutive industries. There, they encountered Eggman talking with Infinite, discussing something called a "Phantom Ruby prototype" and Eggman's final endgame, making mention that the Eggman Empire would achieve total dominance within three days. During this conversation, the villains brought up Sonic and how he had escaped from the Death Egg, which Tails was overjoyed to hear. When Infinite took his leave, Classic Sonic broke cover and attacked Eggman, causing minor damage to the doctor's Egg Mobile. Eggman recognised the attacker as the other-dimensional Sonic he had seen during his previous Time Eater plot and retaliated using an Egg Dragoon mech. Classic Sonic was able to defeat the Egg Dragoon, but Eggman was not concerned as his final victory was only three days away. Tails and Classic Sonic then moved on to Mystic Jungle, where Sonic had last been sighted. Though they didn't find him there, they did encounter the Rookie, who had been sent by the Resistance to investigate a pair of life readings. At the sight of Sonic and Infinite's last battle, the Rookie had found a strange gemstone that Infinite had dropped during the fight. This was one of the Phantom Ruby prototypes that Eggman and Infinite had been discussing in Green Hill. The Rookie took the gem and led Tails and Classic Sonic back to Resistance HQ, where they found Sonic alive and well. The Phantom Ruby While Knuckles organized the Resistance's next major operation, Sonic went off to Sunset City where Shadow the Hedgehog was apparently leading a Badnik attack. Sonic caught up to Shadow, but the black hedgehog then attacked. However, this was not the real Shadow, as Sonic would soon discover. The real Shadow showed up and used Chaos Control to stop time, then thrashed the doppelganger that was attacking Sonic. The Shadow copy faded away upon its defeat and Shadow explained to Sonic the nature of Infinite's powers: Infinite could use the Phantom Ruby to generate limitless numbers of virtual reality replicas. Following this revelation, Knuckles launched Operation: Big Wave, sending most of the Resistance forces to push into Dr. Eggman's headquarters while it was undermanned. This proved to be a grave error as the Resistance had no means of countering the effects of the Phantom Ruby, so when Infinite appeared, his virtual constructs shattered the Resistance army, wiping out 80% of the attacking rebels. The Rookie had also been a part of the attack force and fought against Infinite directly, managing to survive the encounter thanks to the Phantom Ruby prototype in their possession. The prototype cancelled out the effects of Infinite's own virtual reality projections, allowing the Rookie to escape. While Operation: Big Wave was a failure, Tails and Classic Sonic infiltrated the Chemical Plant and gained access to Eggman's database. There, Tails discovered all the research data Eggman had on the Phantom Ruby and how he had produced numerous copies of it, though the only working prototype had been fused to Infinite's body. Tails discovered that the Phantom Ruby needed a huge amount of energy to work, energy which only could be provided by Eggman's newly-rebuilt Death Egg. With their next move made clear, Tails came up with a plan that would allow the Resistance to destroy the Death Egg. To start with, the Rookie attacked one of Eggman's new battlemechs, the Death Crab, as it was moving through Green Hill, demolishing any Badniks that stood in the way. With the enemy distracted, Sonic and Tails infiltrated the Chemical Plant where they gained access to an Eggnet terminal, sending a signal to the Death Egg that shut down the station's weapons array. With the Death Egg's defenses offline, Classic Sonic boarded the station via a hijacked shuttle and proceeded to smash everything in sight. The Death Egg's power core began to overload and the heroes returned to the shuttle and escaped before the station exploded. With the Death Egg destroyed, the Phantom Ruby was believed to have been rendered powerless. Without the Phantom Ruby constantly supplying Eggman with unlimited soldiers, the Resistance knew they had a shot at ending the war and launched another attack on Metropolis with the goal of capturing Eggman. Sonic led the attack and soon cornered the doctor, but it turned out to be a trap. Eggman had created a backup power source for the Phantom Ruby located underneath the city, allowing Infinite to open a portal into an extra-dimensional space known as Null Space, where absolutely nothing existed. Sonic was pulled inside and the Rookie tried to save him, only to get pulled in as well. However, the Phantom Ruby prototype that the Rookie still possessed allowed them to escape from the void of Null Space and return to Metropolis where the Resistance were gaining ground against Eggman's army. Though the Resistance managed to take the city, Eggman still had his final endgame to play and retreated to his Imperial Fortress. Endgame With Eggman falling back to his Imperial Fortress, Sonic and the Resistance mobilized all their remaining troops in a last-ditch effort to bring the war to an end. However, Eggman was ready to enact his final plan; with the Phantom Ruby fully powered, Infinite conjured a virtual sun above the plateau where the fortress stood. The sun would soon descend and completely annihilate the Resistance and most of the planet. Fortunately, the Rookie still possessed the Phantom Ruby prototype and fought through Eggman's army in order to reach the top of the fortress' central tower. At that height, the Rookie was close enough to use the Phantom Ruby prototype to neutralize the virtual sun. Enraged by the Rookie's success, Infinite conjured up a sizeable army of replicas to hold off the Resistance as they made their way closer to the Imperial Fortress. The Resistance air fleet and ground troops engaged the enemy head-on while Sonic cleared a path, with the Rookie following closely behind. The duo faced off against Infinite one last time and, together, took the masked jackal down. Upon his defeat, Infinite cried out with rage and then disappeared in a streak of red light that darted towards the Imperial Fortress. While it seemed that Infinite was still alive, this was the last that the heroes saw of him. After Classic Sonic diverted the defenses on the fortress' inner perimeter, Sonic and the Rookie ventured inside where they destroyed the main reactor and the remaining Phantom Ruby prototypes contained within. With the Phantom Ruby reactor destroyed, most of the replicas on the battlefield vanished. It seemed that the Resistance had won, but Eggman wasn't yet finished and returned to the battlefield in his new Mega Death Egg Robot. With his mecha being powered by the original Phantom Ruby, Eggman declared himself as Infinite's successor before generating a new legion of replicas. Sonic, Classic Sonic and the Rookie fought against Eggman's mecha which overclocked the Phantom Ruby to continuously shift the layout of the battlefield as well as spawn new minions to join the battle. Despite the awesome power at Eggman's disposal, the heroes continued to fight, using all their abilities and cunning to evade the Mega Death Egg Robot's attacks and inflict damage upon it. After suffering a considerable amount of damage, the robot seemed to power down, but something was contained within its torso that ripped its way out: the Phantom Egg. The alien-looking machine emerged from the Death Egg Robot's carcass and generated a virtual dimension similar to Null Space, dragging the Sonics and the Rookie inside. The heroic trio chased after Eggman, dodging whatever attacks he threw at them and returning their own in kind. In desperation, Eggman fired every weapon the Phantom Egg was carrying in rapid succession, but the heroes closed in and performed a Triple Boost attack that tore through the heart of the machine and destroyed the Phantom Ruby. With the Phantom Ruby destroyed, the null dimension collapsed and Sonic, his counterpart and the Rookie returned to the real world just in time to see the entire Eggman Army vanish into thin air. At last, the Eggman Empire had been defeated and the war was over. As the Resistance fighters celebrated their victory, Classic Sonic began to fade away, his work on this world completed. Tails gave Classic Sonic one last fist bump before he vanished back to his own dimension. Restoration With the war over, the Resistance had served its purpose, but there was still much work to be done. The planet had been left in a devastated state and it would take some time and with all of the heroes and citizens working together to repair the damage that Eggman had done. Feeling that plenty of people out there need aid, the Rookie parts ways with the Resistance. Tails then concludes that they all saved the world through cooperation, which will make their friendships last forever. Some time after, Sonic and the Rookie meet up in Sunset City to say goodbye to each other before setting off in search of new adventures. Members Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles is the last member of the Echidna race and guardian of the legendary floating isle known as Angel Island. He is an excellent treasure hunter and one of the toughest fighters around, ready to mete out harsh punishment on anyone who dares cross him. While Knuckles and Sonic were originally rivals, they have long since settled their differences and know that they can rely on one another during times of trouble. When the Eggman Empire began is campaign of conquest across the planet, Knuckles formed the Resistance and acted as its commander throughout the war. Though he found the responsibilities of command and strategy daunting, he continued to stand firm in the face of overwhelming odds. Amy Rose Amy Rose is a pink-furred female hedgehog with a major crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Since meeting Sonic, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without. While normally cheerful and unwaveringly optimistic, Amy has taken on a more serious attitude during the war against the Eggman Empire. She acts as the Resistance's communications specialist and second-in-command, assisting Knuckles with planning operations and maintaining contact with soldiers on the front-lines to keep up-to-date with their status. After Sonic's defeat at the start of the war, Amy held on to the hope that Sonic was still alive while others were convinced of the contrary. Her relief upon Sonic's return was immeasurable. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is the world's fastest hedgehog and its greatest hero. He is capable of running at the speed of sound and has lightning-fast reflexes to match. Acting free as the wind, Sonic always lives by his own rules. He loves freedom and adventure and despises injustice in all its forms. Although he regularly comes across as arrogant and cocky, he is utterly selfless and always willing to help those in need. For years, Sonic has foiled the diabolical plans of Dr. Eggman, upsetting the doctor's plans for world domination and destroying his many robots and machines. However, when Eggman declared war on the entire planet, Sonic became its first casualty as he was beaten into submission by Infinite and a group of replicas resembling several of his old foes. He was captured and imprisoned aboard the Death Egg for six months, kept alive to witness the establishment of Eggman's global empire before being banished into deep space. However, the Resistance were able to break Sonic out of the Death Egg and bring him back into the fight. With Sonic's strength, skill and unbreakable drive to win, the Resistance ultimately crushed the Eggman Empire and won the war. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is an upbeat young fox and Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and adoptive brother. For a long time, he wanted to be just like Sonic, but has since come to be recognised for his own unique abilities. Despite his youth, Tails is a mechanical genius who is just as talented at designing and building machines as Dr. Eggman. He has built many ingenious contraptions over the years to help Sonic thwart Eggman's plans. After witnessing Sonic's defeat at the hands of Infinite, Tails ran away in despair, unable to accept such a loss. As the Eggman Empire gained ground, the Resistance tried to recruit Tails but were unable to find him. However, Tails would return to action along with "Classic" Sonic, and together the duo would try to uncover the secret behind the new power at Eggman's disposal. Tails officially joined the Resistance after Sonic escaped from the Death Egg, using his own scientific genius to discover the secrets behind the Phantom Ruby. Silver the Hedgehog Silver is a young, heroic hedgehog who wields powerful psychokinetic abilities. He is also a time traveller, having repeatedly traveled back to Sonic's time from his own in order to create a better future. What Silver's time is like remains unknown to Sonic and his friends, but is constantly in flux due to Silver's meddling in the past. But no matter what disaster he helps to prevent in the present, his future always seems to be bleak, trading one world-threatening catastrophe for another. Silver came back from his time to warn Knuckles the Echidna that the Eggman Empire's rise to power would devastate the world of the future. To ensure the planet's survival, Silver helped Knuckles establish the Resistance and assisted in coordinating troop movements. Most likely, Eggman and Infinite's plan to create a virtual sun to destroy the Resistance was the event that left the world in ruins in the future, but the doctor's plot was foiled thanks to the Rookie using a Phantom Ruby prototype to erase Infinite's virtual sun. Vector the Crocodile Vector is the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency. A burly crocodile with a heart of gold, he has a rather easy-going manner, but is always ready to get tough when required to. In combat, Vector relies on his natural brawn to bring down his enemies. As well as his muscles and powerful crocodile jaws, he has learned to use sound as a weapon. His headphones are capable of sending out deafening, and even destructive sonic waves that can disable most foes, including making Eggman's robots fall apart. Vector and the Chaotix members were among the command staff of the Resistance, with Vector himself trying to keep people's spirits up in the face of such a hopeless situation. Though he did his job well, Vector would have preferred to be on the frontlines where he could show off his strength by wrecking as many of Eggman's robots as possible. Espio the Chameleon Espio is a crafty ninja warrior who uses his training and natural abilities as a chameleon to great effect in the Chaotix' investigations. He can run at great speeds (though not nearly as great as Sonic's), run along walls and render himself invisible, making him an ideal spy and infiltrator. During the war against the Eggman Empire, Espio and the other Chaotix joined the core members of the Resistance. Espio put his talents to use in gathering information on Eggman's troop movements as well as escorting civilians away from combat zones. His heightened sense of awareness also allowed him to detect the presence of Infinite and the Phantom Ruby. Charmy Bee Charmy Bee is the youngest member of the Chaotix who acts as the team's scout and courier. Usually hyperactive and cheerful, he struggles to maintain his youthful optimism in the face of the widespread destruction that Eggman has wrought. While not much of a fighter himself, Charmy is a very fast flyer, making him ideal for reconaissance missions. His stinger can cause Eggman's robots to malfunction and his high mobility along with his small stature makes him a difficult target for most Badniks to track. Rouge the Bat Rouge is a well-known treasure hunter and jewel thief. She has also spent many years working as a spy and saboteur for G.U.N., making her one of the most invaluable agents of the Resistance. Throughout the war against Eggman, Rouge has provided vital information to the Resistance regarding Eggman's operations. It was thanks to Rouge's fact-finding skills that the Resistance found out that Sonic was still alive after his first encounter with Infinite. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog was genetically engineered by humans and designed to be the "ultimate life-form", being ageless and immortal and possessing extraordinary powers and fighting abilities. His speed is on par with Sonic and he is utterly ruthless in battle; his Chaos Control ability allows him to freeze time temporarily and annihilate his foes while they are incapacitated. Months before the war began, Shadow had destroyed one of the laboratories where Eggman had been researching the Phantom Ruby and had wiped out Jackal Squad, the mercenary group Eggman had hired to protect it. Only Jackal Squad's captain had survived, though he had been thoroughly humiliated by Shadow and swore revenge, subjecting himself to Eggman's experiments and having a Phantom Ruby prototype fused to his body, becoming the monster known as "Infinite". Shadow would encounter the jackal again some time later, but was unprepared for the power of the reality-bending Phantom Ruby. By the time he had freed himself from Infinite's illusion, Shadow had lost contact with the other members of Team Dark and Sonic had fallen to Infinite as well. Shadow's activities during the six months of warfare between the Resistance and the Eggman Empire are unknown, though he would join the Resistance in their fight against Eggman during the last days of the war. E-123 Omega E-123 Omega is the last of Dr. Eggman's E-100 series of robots and among the deadliest robots ever created by the mad scientist. He is a hardened killing machine whose chassis is largely filled up with ammunition, making Omega a literal walking arsenal. A number of ranged weapons are concealed within Omega's arms, including machine guns, lasers, flamethrowers and rockets. Omega was originally designed for the purpose of killing Sonic the Hedgehog. However, for unknown reasons, he was never allowed to fulfill this purpose and was shut down and sealed away in one of Eggman's abandoned facilities. Some time later, Omega was reactivated and encountered Rouge and Shadow. Seeking vengeance against Eggman, Omega joined forces with Shadow and Rouge, forming Team Dark. As the war was beginning, Omega was dispatched on a reconaissance mission into Eggman territory, but went off-assignment to commit wanton destruction and mayhem against Eggman's forces. It was at this time that Omega encountered Infinite and was subjected to the awesome power of the Phantom Ruby. Omega was believed to have been destroyed as his comrades never found him after his fight with Infinite, but six months into the war, he had been found and repaired by Tails. He was reactivated in time to take part in the Resistance's final assault on the Eggman Empire Fortress. Classic Sonic "Classic" Sonic is a version of Sonic the Hedgehog from an alternate dimension/timeline. He represents Sonic in his youth, before he had fully developed his speed and skills, though he is by no means weaker than his "modern" counterpart. Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic had previously met during Dr. Eggman's Time Eater plot and had prevented the mad scientist from undoing all of his previous defeats. After that event, Classic Sonic returned to his own world and continued his adventures. Prior to arriving on Modern Sonic's world, Classic Sonic had gotten embroiled in a conflict with his world's Eggman, who had discovered the Phantom Ruby and was abusing its power. Though Classic Sonic defeated Eggman, the Phantom Ruby tore open a dimensional rift and fell through it, with Sonic being pulled inside as well. The Ruby arrived on Modern Sonic's world several months before Classic Sonic did. By the time Classic Sonic arrived, the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance was well underway. Classic Sonic saved Tails from a replica of Chaos and Tails believed that fate had brought him to this world to restore balance. Tails promised Classic Sonic that he would find a way to get him back to his own dimension, and so the two worked together to try and find Modern Sonic and discover the secret behind Eggman's success in the war. At the climax of the war, Classic Sonic joined Modern Sonic and the Rookie in the final battle against Eggman and his Mega Death Egg Robot. The trio succeeded in defeating the doctor and destroyed the Phantom Ruby, and as a result, Classic Sonic faded away back to his own world. The Rookie An otherwise unnamed Resistance fighter who had survived a skirmish against Infinite in Sunset City when all of their friends had been killed. In the closing days of the war, the Rookie had been recruited by Knuckles to take part in the rescue of Sonic from the Death Egg. The Rookie succeeded, and from then on worked closely with Sonic in interfering with Eggman's operations. Although gripped by fear of Infinite's power, the Rookie was able to overcome it with Sonic's support. After discovering a Phantom Ruby prototype that Infinite had dropped during his second battle with Sonic, the Rookie used the gem to counteract the effects of Infinite's own Ruby. Thanks to Sonic's encouragement, the Rookie found the inner strength and fortitude of will to control the prototype. This allowed the Rookie to cancel out the virtual sun that Infinite created to wipe out the Resistance during the final battle of the war. After Infinite and Eggman had been defeated and the Resistance disbanded, the Rookie bid Sonic and the others farewell before setting off across the world to provide aid to those struggling to recover from the war. Bases The Resistance only ever had one base to speak of. Its headquarters was located somewhere in the vicinity of Sunset City; very little of the base is seen, the only room shown is a war room where the Resistance core members would gather and discuss strategy. Inside the room was a huge computer monitor that took up most of the north wall and several wooden crates surrounding the central meeting table. Although the Eggman Empire launched several attacks on the city over the course of the war, it apparently never discovered the Resistance HQ or was simply never able to conquer it. Equipment * Aircraft -''' The Resistance has a substantial air fleet that was composed of what seems like hundreds of battleships. Bristling with laser guns, its power in military might rivals that of the Egg Fleet. The battleships themselves boast spaceship-like designs that mirror those of the Egg Fleet's ships, except the Resistance's ships are blue and white instead of red and yellow. It is possible that these craft used to belong to Eggman, but were stolen/hijacked at some point. * 'Wispons -' The primary weapons utilized by the Resistance's infantry. They are special weapons designed to utilize the Hyper-go-on power from Wisps without causing the user to undergo a Colour Power transformation in the process. The Wispons utilized by the Resistance include: ** 'Asteroid Wispon '- An Indigo Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes matter. It fires small, cube-shaped projectiles that scatter upon firing. ** '''Burst Wispon - A Red Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes fire. It can be used as a flamethrower and can even create fiery, concussive bursts that launch the user a short distance into the air. ** Cube Wispon -''' A Blue Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes cubes. Resembling a hammer, the user can strike it on the ground and generate cubes of energy that freeze enemies in place. Touching cubed enemies causes them to shatter. ** 'Drill Wispon -' A Yellow Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes drills. When triggered, it rockets forward a short distance at high speed, dragging its user with it and ploughing through groups of enemies. ** '''Hover Wispon - A Green Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes shockwaves. As well as blowing enemies away, it can also allow its user to fly for a brief period. ** Lightning Wispon - An Ivory Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes lightning. It generates an electrical whip that tears through robots and can generate a magnetic field that lets the user travel across rows of gold rings. ** Void Wispon -''' A Violet Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes gravity. It generates a micro-black hole that inhales and annihilates enemies. ** '''White Wispon - A White Wisp-derived Wispon that functions as a basic laser rifle. This is the most common Wispon utilized by the Resistance. Category:Military Category:Resistance Groups Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Superheroes